Through the Gates of Konoha
by Black Birch
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles, telling the stories of our favorite elite - kakasaku, naruhina, shikatema, itasaku, naruino
1. Off Limits, kakasaku T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Off Limits**

Rating: T

* * *

Kakashi sighed, as the fishnet wearing kunoichi licked the rim of her glass. Anko was telling him about her latest mission – a mission of seduction, that was. She was bragging quite heavily about her success, not that the man paid her much attention. She was leaning close to him where they sat in the bar, wiggling her eyebrows, as she tried to lure him in with her feline smile.

Anko's fingers were suddenly brought back to the mask clad man's thigh and with another sigh Kakashi grabbed a hold of her hand, before he placed it back on the counter where it had previously laid.

"Anko," he said in a warning tone, "I'm not interested. I already told you." Anko's hand moved over the counter, but Kakashi's shot out to stop her once more. "I think I saw Genma sitting in one of the booths in the back. I'm sure he's interested," the man added, hoping the information regarding his friend would make the woman – or as he liked to call her in the private place that was his mind, demon – leave.

"Been there, done that, Hatake. Now it's you I want for to come out and play. Come on, what do you say? I'll be gentle…" Anko leaned in close, blowing in Kakashi's ear, as she waited for his response. The man shivered, but not in delight as his courter thought. She seemed to take the reaction as a sign of that the man finally had given in and with a smirk she angled her head to kiss his neck.

Anko stared in confusion as Kakashi swiftly was pulled back and as a vision of pink obscured her view. It took an additional ten seconds before the kunoichi realized the reason behind the scenario. Kakashi no longer faced the counter of the bar, but the booths opposite it. His face was held in place by the tight grip of a certain Sakura Haruno, Kakashi's twenty-year-old, former student. Anko watched as the young woman planted a solid kiss on the man's now maskless face and how Kakashi stared back at her with wide eyes, which he soon turned towards Anko, to peek at her reaction from the corner of his eye.

The shocked kunoichi stared as Sakura released the man's face, after placing a much softer kiss on his lips, before pulling his mask back in place. Kakashi still sat frozen in the position Sakura had placed him in, as said girl turned back to the woman next to them. A small smile graced her lips, a smile that showed the complete opposite of the emotion portrayed by her emerald eyes.

"He's off limits," Sakura explained in a sugar sweet tone.

Anko could accept that.


	2. Feel, kakasaku T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Feel**

Rating: T

* * *

The feel of him exploring my skin is the most wonderful of things. Slowly his fingertips trace every outline of my body. Slowly he lets his lips brush every inch of my skin and ever so slowly, he repeats the actions over and over again, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

I love the feel of him lying next to me at night. Love the way his even breaths tickle my neck, as he hugs me close in his sleep. I love him more than words can explain, more than I can comprehend.

He is my world and everything revolves around him. That is why I feel only pain as I feel his heartbeat slow beneath the thin material of my gloves. That is why I feel everything for a second as he whispers my name and nothing as the light leaves his eyes.

From now on, I feel nothing.

There is nothing left to feel.


	3. You Don't Know What, naruhina T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**You Don't Know What You're Looking for until it Hits You in the Face**

Rating: T

* * *

Hinata was a girl who believed in destiny. She believed that you didn't know what you were looking for until you found it, or as Ino liked to say, until it hit you in the face. The blonde always said the words with a smirk on her lips and she often tended to wiggle her eyebrows at Sakura whenever she did.

Hinata couldn't say why Sakura seemed to blush every time the blonde did. It must be one of those private jokes she figured, the two had been friends for years after all.

But as the saying went – you don't know what you're looking for until you find it – and Hinata wished she had never found out the reason behind Ino's change of the motto.

The dark haired beauty was a timid girl and it took a lot of courage from her side to finally go down on her boyfriend. Naruto hadn't been pressuring her on the matter, but she knew he wanted to try it – and to be honest – Hinata wanted it too. She wasn't a prude. She just thought intimacy was something to be shared between two people in love and this kind of closeness required a great deal of the stomach turning emotion.

After a series of intense blushes and awkwardness, they finally got a hang of it. Hinata had to admit it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be, but the girl soon realized she had spoken too soon, as she learned the fact, that you don't know what you're looking for, until it hits you in the face.


	4. Raising a Tent, kakasaku M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Raising a Tent**

Rating: M

* * *

Kakashi moaned as a wave of pleasure rippled through his body. A lazy smile grew on his lips, as he watched the sheets covering him from the navel down, move up and down in a very obvious motion. Sakura had to be in an exceptional mood this morning for working so hard on a Saturday, one of the two days a week she was free from the hospital and the workload attached. It was either that or she wanted something from her husband and whatever it was, the man wouldn't hesitate giving it to her in a heartbeat, just as long as she didn't stop her voluntary work, that was.

Sakura hummed beneath the sheets, dragging yet another throaty groan from her lover, as he fisted her shoulder length hair. The woman smirked before she nipped his thigh and went back to her wifely duties. Kakashi chuckled. This was heaven. If he was to die right now, he would go without a protest. His back arched slightly as Sakura did something that caught him by surprise. He heard her laugh, as he called her a minx and closed his eyes to savor the moment.

Yes, this was heaven on earth and Kakashi wouldn't exchange it for anything.

The click of a door opening caused a mismatched pair of eyes to snap open, before the man even realized they had. Between his legs, Sakura had gone awfully still. Her breath touched his skin in tiny puffs, as she waited for what she knew was to come – the moment Mr. and Mrs. Hatake had dreaded for years, the moment that made all parents shiver in their boots.

"What are you doing?"

'Shit!' The thought was mutual.

Kakashi cleared his throat, his voice coming out a little rougher than usual. "Nothing, Sakumo. Go back to bed. It's early."

The small boy stared at his father with curious, forest green eyes. "Where is mommy?" he asked, looking around the room.

"She's right here," Kakashi answered, pointing at the lump in front of him, feeling a small blush rise to his cheeks. This was bad.

"Hi, mommy!" the boy exclaimed as he half ran over to the bed, smiling widely as he did.

"Morning, baby," Sakura said in a small voice, still hidden by the white sheets.

"What are you doing?" Sakumo asked as he poked her through the covers. Kakashi's hands shot out to hold the textile in place.

"Ehm…" Sakura's mind went blank.

Kakashi panicked. If he didn't come up with anything clever or extremely boring to say, his son would most likely investigate things on his own. Unhelpfully the only answers on the ninja's mind were ones describing the traitorous, not softening happiness between his legs. Kakashi browsed his brain for ideas and at last he found one, one that sadly couldn't be considered more than a backup plan in his corrupted mind.

"A tent," the man said out loud, a relieved smile in place. "We're raising a tent."

The tightening of Sakura's hand on his hip, told him the answer was the wrong one, before the corner of Sakumo's mouth even had a chance to rise. "Really?" the boy questioned. "I love camping."

Kakashi groaned. Sometimes being a genius was overrated.


	5. Because I Hate You, kakasaku K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Because I Hate You**

Rating: K+

* * *

"Do you love me?" The words caused him to halt in the middle of the street. Kakashi turned around, eyes locking with another pair. "Do you love me?" she repeated, as she walked over to him, jacket forgotten somewhere in the dark of the bar. It was chilly outside. He could see the goosebumps rising on her flesh. "Tell me the truth," Sakura demanded as she stopped before him, gaze serious.

"No," he mumbled, his voice aloof.

The young woman smiled. "Liar," she whispered. "You can't lie to me and you know it."

"That's why I hate you," he told her sincerely, turning around to continue down the road. He heard rather than saw her follow him. He didn't look down to see her walking next to him, her steps matching his own.

"You don't hate me." He knew it was true.

"I do, deeply."

"Why are you leaving?"

He sighed, pulling down his mask only to place a cigarette between his lips. "Because I'm bored," he mumbled around the roll of tobacco.

Sakura crinkled her nose, waving her hand in front of her face to remove the puffs of grey escaping the man's lips. "What, isn't 'Icha Icha' enough to keep you distracted anymore?"

"You could say that."

"Tell me the real reason."

The silver haired man stopped to lean his back against the building he called home. "There is nothing left to make me stay." He took a deep drag from his cigarette, watching Sakura as her eyes focused on the burning object. She frowned, her expression forming into a disapproving grimace.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I not enough?" she asked, ignoring the smoke that caressed her cheek as she stepped closer to him.

"Enough to?" He knew the answer.

"Make you stay," she whispered, as she reached for his cigarette, before throwing it on the ground.

"No," he answered, accepting her hands as her fingers intertwined with his.

"Liar," she accused, leaning closer to his frame. Kakashi closed his eyes as her lips made contact with his. He didn't kiss her back, but he didn't push her away either. He accepted her. He let her kiss him. "You taste bad."

"Thank you."

"I mean it. You should quite. It's not good for the children."

Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Which children?"

"The ones we will have one day."

"We're not having any."

"Liar."

He smiled.

"Why are you leaving?" she pushed once more. Kakashi watched as she entertained herself by pulling at a lose thread on his vest.

"Because you terrify me."

Her eyes darted to his, trying to decipher his lie, but gasped as she only saw truth in the mismatched pair. "Why?" she asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Because you do." She threw him the one syllable word again, causing Kakashi to smile. "Because I hate you."

"How much?" she questioned, moving her hands to rest in his hair.

"Not enough."

"Liar," Sakura mumbled against his skin. "Tell me you'll stay."

"I won't lie to you."

"But you just did."

Kakashi sighed, letting his head drop only to place it in the crook of her neck. "Come with me."

"What?" He smiled at her shock.

"Come with me to Suna."

"You'll be gone for a year. I can't just leave. I have responsibilities."

"Well, so do I and I've already told Tsunade I will go. So the question is really, do you hate me enough to follow?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, before she sighed and slumped against his chest. "I hate you."

"No, you love me."

"I do not."

"Liar."

The pink haired medic smiled, lifting her eyebrow as she gazed up on him. "Do you think shishou would let me?"

"She will," he told her with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I already asked her."

"You did what?" Sakura hissed, hitting his chest, probably more from the surprise than anger.

"Easy, do you want me to be able to teach our kids how to throw a kunai?"

"Do you mean it?" She smiled this time. It was small, but it was there. "Do you want me to come?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

She chuckled, warming his heart. "I hate you," she told him, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"I hate you, too," he confessed, meeting her halfway.


	6. Spring, kakasaku K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Spring**

Rating: K+

* * *

A woman stood by the window of her office, gazing upon the village below, as a peaceful sigh left her heavy chest. The sun was shining again after months of darkness and in the distant birds sang from the top of budding trees.

It was springtime. It was the season of love.

It wasn't the sudden change of colour or the warmth the sun provided that were the biggest evidence of the change in seasons, nor the increased patients visiting the hospital complaining about running noses and swollen eyes. It was the people living in the village itself. Couples could be seen walking hand in hand down the streets. Men and women threw lingering looks at each other and even down at the academy children behaved differently.

Tsunade sighed. She had lost her true love many years ago and had never experienced the consuming, life changing and earth shattering feeling ever again. Sure she had had something going on with Jiraya over the years, but that wasn't love, was it? The blonde Godaime might have given up on love when it came to herself, but she still believed in it for others. A small smile crept to her lips, as she thought about how the phenomenon had changed the lives of the shinobi in her village.

Asuma and Kurenai could be seen together from time to time, doing things that might have seemed normal for two friends to do, but their closest people saw right through it. They claimed that there wasn't anything going on between the two of them, every time someone confronted them about it, but they didn't fool anyone with their lies.

Naruto had finally managed to open up his eyes to Hinata and the two of them eating together at Ichiraku, was a sight the village was used to by now. Tsunade couldn't help but feel all warm inside every time she saw the shy Hyuga heiress together with her future successor. They were sweet enough to give her cavities.

The top heavy blonde walked out from her office and chuckled to herself, as she thought about Lee's last attempt to ask her apprentice out on a date. The boy never gave up. No matter how many times the girl turned him down, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. He promised her and himself that he would become stronger and better, so that he one day would be able to steal her heart away.

The Hokage shook her head. Poor Sakura, as Ino had put it, her love life was as dry as the deserts in Suna. That girl really deserved some fun. All she ever did was work, work and work… but Tsunade soon realized she shouldn't complain – after all – Sakura sure made her job a lot easier.

Tsunade was walking through one of the corridors of the hospital, which she had arrived to ten minutes earlier, when suddenly a door flung open ahead of her. The door was shut close with unnecessary force after revealing a blushing, pink haired medic. Sakura didn't notice her shishou, as she hurried down the hall, straightening out her unusually messy hair before letting a soft glow appear at the fingers placed against her neck.

'Well, well what do we have here?' the Godaime mused.

When the younger woman had disappeared at the corner of the corridor, the door to the examination room she had left only seconds earlier opened again and from it appeared Hatake Kakashi.

The man seemed to be in the same state as the woman who had left the room only a few heartbeats before him, as he rushed through the door and set his course down the corridor. Not paying attention to his surroundings, the Copy Ninja mumbled something to himself as he pulled at his vest and shook the leg of his pants. He was almost alongside Tsunade, making the woman smile due to his oblivion, as she came closer and close to the man with every step. Two steps later, he lifted his head. The silver haired shinobi froze, as he saw his leader standing there before him in the hallway, looking at him with a curious look in her honey coloured eyes.

After a moment of silence he cleared his throat and straightened his posture, before he spoke in a formal tone. "Tsunade-sama."

"Hatake." Was her only reply.

Kakashi gave her a quick nod, before he started to walk away in the direction Tsunade had come. Just as he was about to pass the Hokage, she spoke.

"Your fly is open, Hatake."

A roaring laugh caused people to turned their heads as Kakashi – an elite shinobi – stumbled at the Hokage's little remark and said woman laughed even harder at the obvious blush that appeared on the usually emotionless man's mask clad face, as he realized the Godaime had put two and two together, equaling him and Sakura.

The older woman pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter, as shook her head and continued to walk through the corridor.

Yes, it was spring and love was definitely in the air.


	7. Denial, shikatema K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Denial**

Rating: K+

* * *

He did not like her. He didn't. She was a stubborn, cocky, self-righteous woman and a damn troublesome one on top of that. She called him names and nagged him about being lazy, that wasn't something Shikamaru Nara looked for in a woman.

He wanted someone that wasn't too smart or too pretty. He wanted a plain girl he got along with, one that would give him two children, a boy and a girl. It had always been his plan. So therefore, one thing he was sure of was that he definitely didn't want a woman like Temari.

She was the obnoxious female that troubled his mind, something he found extremely troublesome. Her name and her knee weakening smile wouldn't leave his pineapple crowned head no matter what he did. He seemed to be thinking about her twenty four-seven – as much as he wanted to deny it, it was true – and the fact was slowly driving him crazy. Despite that this was what was going on in the genius head, he didn't like her. He didn't like her at all.

He hadn't told anybody about his almost obsession and wasn't planning to do so either, because it was nothing. He didn't like Temari. Not at all. Ino always took the opportunity to press him on the matter, but Shikamaru always managed to get out of the hot seat. He changed the subject effortlessly and sometimes unnoticed, complimenting the blonde on her new earrings or the colour of her lipstick.

Yes, Shikamaru Nara did not like the tomboyish desert flower from Suna. She was nothing like the woman he had in mind, actually, she kind of reminded him of his mother, only she was a lot scarier. She was also hot, which his mother wasn't. Now that was a disturbing thought.

Shikamaru stumbled over his feet as he realized the little slip. He didn't like Temari. He didn't like her at all and he most certainly didn't find her attractive. There was nothing appealing about her tanned skin or teal eyes. Nothing tempting about her laugh or the smiles she gave him. Nothing alluring at all.

Those were the thoughts of Shikamaru Nara for the rest of the week. Time after time he would find himself dazed out, thinking about a blonde girl with a smug smile and giant fan on her back and each and every time he would curse himself for doing so.

Three weeks had passed since the horrible realization of an absentminded genius. He, Shikamaru Nara, liked Sabaku No Temari. He liked an unwomanly, smug, hot-tempered girl, who did nothing but nag him or bully him when they met and he loved it. He loved every part of her he had come to realize and he didn't care. He didn't care what his parents or friends would think, even though he kind of knew that the majority of them wouldn't mind. He didn't care if the Kazekage would crush him like a bug with his sand and he didn't care whether or not he was about to make a huge fool of himself, because that was what he was. A fool in love.

So that was why Shikamaru Nara stood at the gates of Konoha on a sunny spring morning, waiting for a blonde girl to arrive. That was why he for two hours, mumbled how troublesome he was, as he waited for her to emerge through the trees. That was why he stood completely still, not moving a muscle, until she stood right in front of him with that beautiful, superior smile of hers, saying something about how lazy he looked, before he forced her into silence with a pair of smirking, no longer denying lips.

No, Nara Shikamaru didn't like Sabaku No Temari. He didn't like her at all. He loved her. There was no refuting it.


	8. The Perfct Relationship, kakasaku K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**The Perfect Relationship**

Rating: K+

* * *

They had the perfect relationship.

Each and every morning she would wake up next to him, whispering sweet nothings for only him to hear. Each and every morning she would make them green tea, even if she preferred coffee, as he didn't like the bitter taste of the dark liquid and besides, it was bad for the baby. Each and every time before she left for work, she would kiss him, a sad smile in place as she had to leave, but they'd be together soon enough she told him. It was the hardest part of his day too, parting from her, but he knew she was right and he too had other things to do.

He spent his time strolling around the village. He didn't have a genin team anymore and as there weren't any missions, he didn't have much else to occupy himself with. He would visit the members of which used to form their team. Naruto had joined ANBU, waiting for Tsunade to retire, so that he could take her place and fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. Sai had joined the blonde, but whenever he was back in the village, he would be locked up in his studio, panting the most beautiful of paintings. Kakashi had seen them all, even if the artist didn't like showing them to the public. He said they were personal, but Kakashi had had the privilege to do so anyway. He often joked about having his own private key to the artist's gallery.

The silver haired man smiled, as he spotted a bearded man up ahead. He had quit smoking, but he still smelled of the sweet tobacco he ones used to have hanging from his lips. Asuma gave Kakashi a smile in return, as he patted the empty space next to him on the bench. The man took it, soaring slightly over its surface, smiling at what an improvement it was to the first time he had tried to sit down on a solid object. It had been a rock down at the cemetery. Kakashi had gone right through it. Obito had never laughed so hard before.

"Morning," Kakashi mumbled. Asuma returned the greeting. "How's Kurenai?" he asked.

"Good, good," the man smiled. "Asuma has grown quite a bit."

The silver haired copied the gesture.

"Yeah, they do that a lot, don't they? I can't believe little Sakumo will be out and about soon." A sad smile graced his friend's face.

"How is Sakura?"

"The usual," Kakashi said in a flat voice, remembering her daily routine.

She would wake up each and every morning, whispering sweet nothings for only him to hear, as her tears soaked what used to be his pillow. He couldn't wipe them away. It just wasn't possible in the other realm. She would make enough tea for two, as she sat in silence, watching the steam rise from the cup meant for him. He would stand next to her, wishing he could empty the cup, so that she didn't have to see it go to waste. She would kiss the cold surface of the picture by the door, before she left for work in the morning, smiling a broken smile as she told him how handsome he had looked standing next to her at their engagement party. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. They had the perfect relationship, he thought to himself. It was only too bad she couldn't be there to see it.


	9. All the Time, shikatema T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**All the Time**

Rating: T

* * *

The smell of smoke mingled with the heavy scent of perfume in the air, as a group of friends sat together in a small bar located in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Laughter rose from the group, celebrating the arrival of the friend from Suna, who didn't have the chance to visit very often. The sound of female giggles drowned the soft music playing in the background, causing a deep sigh to go by unnoticed.

"We've missed you," Sakura slurred, as she threw her arms around the older blonde next to her, a bright smile on her face. The Hokage's apprentice was a little drunk, but so were everyone else, which wasn't very odd considering their current location. Sakura had developed a high tolerance for alcoholic beverages over the years she had found herself training under the Slug Princess and for her being in the state she was, it meant the girl was at least three glasses ahead of her friends.

"I've missed you too," the Desert Flower exclaimed. The people who had met Temari wouldn't agree she was much of a warm person, but after a few glasses of liquid courage, the violent woman was as cuddly as a kitten on catnip.

The Kazekage's sister was especially happy to be in Konoha this lovely evening, feeling the fresh breeze in her hair, as people went in and out of the crowded room. Summer had finally come, causing Suna to be warmer than a bake oven. It wasn't that she didn't like her home – she loved it, really – it was just that the temperature had reached heights that were close to ridiculous. You knew there was something wrong when the putty on the walls was about to race in order see which building could strip clean first.

"Hey, Temari! Do you want another drink?" The shout came from a blonde on the other side of the room. Ino had put her flirting skills to the test and it had earned her a new round of liquor – and from the looks of it – so had it her friend.

"Hell yeah!" the girl shouted back, accidentally slumping into the vest clad form next to her, as she pumped her fist in the air in a very Sakura-like manner. The vest bearer sighed heavily for what seemed like the millionth time that night, stiffening slightly as Temari stayed close.

"I think you might have had enough already," a bored voice mumbled, as long fingers played with the lone, water filled glass on the table.

"Aww, Shikamaru, lighten up. She has been traveling for four days. Let her have some fun."

"Yeah, Sakura's right!" a brunette shouted from across the booth, before drowning the rest of her drink in a swift movement, a smug smile growing on her lips as she finished.

"Troublesome," the young man muttered, before he took a sip from his glass. Shikamaru Nara was not pleased. When the Hokage had called him to her office and announced that Temari of the Sand would be coming to the village sometime in the near future, he had found himself filled with a feeling of contentment. The troublesome woman coming to town meant that Shikamaru had at least a week of mission free days ahead of him. He had years prior been given the assignment of guiding Temari during her stay in the village. Lady Tsunade had been so pleased with his work, that she had given him the task as a full time job whenever the wind using kunoichi came to visit. Too bad the girls had decided that drinking was the activity for the evening, as it meant that Shikamaru had to accept the fact that he would be babysitting a group of loud, troublesome women and without as much as sniffing the mind numbing liquids the place of their gathering offered.

"Hey, don't be such a sourpuss all the time, Crybaby," Temari scolded as she moved to snuggle with him.

"Temari," Shikamaru mumbled, his voice obviously embarrassed, as he tried to push away the intoxicated girl.

"Yes, Crybaby?" she whispered. Inwardly the shadow user groaned, as her sweet smell reached him through the smell of rice wine.

"Could you please get off of me?"

"No, I've missed you, Shika-kun," she cooed.

The close contact caused the pineapple haired man's face to grow hot in a way that could rival Hinata. Shikamaru made another attempt to push the older woman away from him. He failed.

"Temari, get off," he whined again, a little louder this time as he noticed all their friends were staring. Amused sparkled in their curious eyes.

"Haven't you missed me, Shikamaru?" Temari asked, her tone as sad as the pout brought to her lips.

'Damn, not that face…'

Shikamaru groaned before whispered something to Temari, a torn mask in place.

"What was that?" the woman said. She sounded happy.

"Yes." The word was barely more than a sigh.

Loud in takes of breath could be heard from the table in the corner of the bar, as a shocked group of friends witnessed a blonde, young woman kissing a dark haired man with a ponytail. After a few minutes of kissing, where the man did a few halfhearted attempts to break free from the woman's hold before finally giving in, said woman let go, returning to sip her drink as if the kiss never happened in the first place. When Temari put it down again and lifted her head, she was met by the stunned faces of her friends.

"What?" she slurred, a new spark playing in her eyes.

"Y-You kissed him," Ino mumbled as she stared at the girl, eyes wide.

Temari looked confused for a few seconds, as she tried to remember the events of the last fifteen minutes. A wide smile grew on her lips, as she understood what the other blonde was getting at.

"Ehh, just relax," she laughed. "We do it _all_ the time."


	10. Inappropriate, kakasaku T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Inappropriate**

Rating: T

* * *

The sun shone on a team of shinobi, as they took a break from their training. Sakura swallowed a mouthful of water from her bottle, wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead. She had been sparring against Sasuke, who hadn't gone easy on her. The last Uchiha had grown extremely powerful over the years he had spent away with Orochimaru. He had Sakura dodging, ducking and jumping like a mad woman in order to escape his attacks.

"That was intense." The pink haired medic huffed, as she walked over to the tree where Naruto and Sai sat. She slid down next to the blonde and leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes as she did.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in answer.

Sakura smiled. He was still the same.

"It's warm," Naruto complained. "Can't we call it for today, Kakashi-sensei?" The young man hadn't changed much either over the years. He still added the honorable suffix to the silver haired man's name, despite that it had gone almost ten years since Kakashi had last taught them anything.

"No, Naruto. We can't," the former teacher answered from where he was sitting on a fallen tree across from the others.

"Why not?" Naruto queried, dragging out the words.

"Because, you'll never become Hokage if you don't start taking your training seriously," the older man stated.

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He locked his eyes childishly on the sky for a moment, before he got bored and turned his head towards Sakura. She still had her eyes closed. Her chest was heaving in a steady rhythm, proving the intensity of her spar with Sasuke.

Naruto watched as a single drop of sweat ran down her temple, only to travel down her neck, where her hair stuck in places. The woman's hair was still short and the same colour that reminded the blonde of raspberries and spring. It reached to the middle of her neck, curling slightly at the ends from the moisture in the air.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. What is that on your throat?" the blonde suddenly asked as he poked the dark spot half hidden behind her pink locks.

Sakura flinched, as she felt Naruto touch the mark on her skin. "It's nothing, Naruto. Nothing at all," she assured him as she tried to cover it.

Naruto frowned. "Let me see."

"No, it's nothing," the girl argued, trying on a new tactic that involved pushing him away with her right hand, as she held on to her neck with the other one for dear life.

"Is that a _hickey_?" Naruto shouted, as he finally managed to remove her hand. "It is!" He confirmed even louder. "Kakashi-sensei gave you a hickey!"

Sakura blushed furiously, looking at her friend with a horrified expression, as the rest of the boys looked her way with amusement written all over their faces. Even Kakashi was smiling at her from behind his book.

"So what if he did?" Sakura snapped. "It's not like he's the first one that has ever given someone a hickey and I'm not the first one to ever receive one either. I've seen the love bites Hinata has left on your neck. Don't be a hypocrite."

Naruto blushed a little at her comment, but continued to argue. "Well, that must be the biggest one I have seen in a long time anyway." He chuckled, poking it again, causing Sakura to hiss for him to stop.

"Yes, it's quite big," Sai said with a broad smile on his lips. "I'm sure that it would manage to drag away the attention from your huge forehead, if you put your hair up."

Sakura started to get up from the ground, murderous intent showing all over her flushed face.

"Cut it out, guys. Leave Sakura alone." It was Kakashi who had spoken, causing everyone to stop. The tone of authority was heavy in his voice.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, nodding her head towards her boyfriend.

Kakashi returned the smile. "You're welcome," the man replied, keeping himself from chuckling. "And besides, the one she gave me is even worse."

"Yeah?" Naruto laughed, as Sakura hid her face and groaned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It sure is," Kakashi chuckled, as he continued to flip through the pages of his book.

Naruto grinned wickedly now. "Can I see it?"

"No! Don't show him!" Sakura screamed. Her face quickly became ten shades darker than the shirt she wore, as she stood up from the ground, ready to stop her boyfriend if needed. Her sudden outburst of horrification made the boys stare at her before they turned back their curious eyes to Kakashi. Even Sasuke's interest was piqued.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't," he assured her with a wink. The girl breathed out.

"Why not?" Naruto whined. "I wanna see it!"

Kakashi smiled, lowering his book to his lap. "Because, Naruto, considering where it is placed, it would be highly inappropriate."


	11. Caught, kakasaku T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Caught**

Rating: T

* * *

Giggling could be heard in the empty corridor. Sakura sighed as she walked out from her office and as the sound of amusement turned into one of pleasure. The moaning didn't stop, as the pink haired medic came to a halt outside of the supply closet.

She was beyond tired of this. Like clockwork, it happened every year. Shizune was always excited to see the new trainees, eager to begin their medical training, but Sakura always dreaded it. Once upon a time, she too had been thrilled to meet her new students, but with time, she learned she had little patience when it came to the trouble they brought her and when she said trouble, she wasn't talking about mistakes in the operating room or in the emergency room, no, she was talking about a different kind of trouble. A completely different kind.

"Okay, playtime is over. Get your clothes on and leave or else I will show you out myself," Sakura threatened. She was exhausted. Tsunade had had her performing three awfully chakra demanding surgeries in a row that same afternoon and afterwards, she had dumped a vertigo evoking pile of paperwork on her desk, telling her she wanted them in her office in the morning. It had taken Sakura three hours extra to finish her assignment and now all she wanted to do was go home, eat and sleep. She didn't have time for hormone driven youngsters.

Sakura didn't know who was in the closet, but she had her suspicions. Misaki and Nobu had been flirting shamelessly the past week. Sakura had sent them out of a patient's room yesterday, ordering them to wait for her outside, when the young man's innuendos had gone from subtle to obvious, while reading Mr. Goto's chart. When Sakura finally joined them in the corridor, she had put Nobu off her service and asked Shizune to take him on. Sakura had left him with a quickly swelling bump on the head, in hope that he would keep from acting inappropriate in the future, but now – if the dark haired medic-to-be was in the closet – the message seemed to not have come through.

"What's taking so long?" Sakura barked. She realized how much like her mentor she sounded. "Do you two need help in there? Just put it back in your pants and get out of here. I'm tired and I want to go home. I'm in charge of locking this sector up and I won't leave without you."

To Sakura's relief, the door opened. Despite her threats, she didn't really want to remove the lovers herself. She could live without seeing her subordinates naked in such a compromising situation. Sure, she saw people in their birthday suits daily, but it was not the same when you knew the person stripped of its clothes. Sadly, Sakura learned, she could have lived without catching her superiors as well.

"Sorry, Sakura. We will take it elsewhere. We didn't think anyone were still here. We apologize. Don't we, koi? Of course we will let you go home."

The younger medic watched in horror, as a white haired, panting man stepped out from the small room with an equally out of breath woman. Sakura couldn't help to notice that the man's pants seemed to be a size too small or that busty blonde needed to rearrange her clothing and reapply her lipstick.

"What are you staring at?" the Hokage asked in her authoritarian voice. "Get your ass out of here and don't forget to turn off the lights. It's late."

"Yes, shishou," Sakura hurried as colour flooded her face. "I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

The blonde snorted, as she grabbed a hold of the author's hand and pulled him with her through the corridor. Jiraya looked over his shoulder to give Sakura an apologetic smile, before the two disappeared behind the bend.

Sakura walked in a daze through the village and was surprised to find herself, standing in her hall. She made sure she had locked the door, before she kicked off her shoes and walked into the bedroom. She didn't care if she was hungry. There was no way she could eat anything tonight. She was happy if she could simply fall asleep.

"Welcome home," a husky voice greeted her. Sakura groaned as she stripped, before – to Kakashi's disappointment – she redressed in one of his oversized jounin shirts.

"Not tonight," she said. "I can't even think about sex right now."

"I'm sure I can convince you otherwise," he whispered, kissing her neck, as his arm snaked around her waist.

"You can't."

"I believe I can," the man argued, as his hand disappeared underneath her dark clothing.

"No," the woman groaned. "Remember when we talked about the source of Jiraya's inspiration and how all Junko's encounters with busty blondes must have been born from experience?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered reluctantly. He didn't sound happy and neither had he been for three months after Sakura suggested her theory. He should never have pushed her to read his books. He should have known she would overanalyze them and ruin them for him. He would never look at them the same and he sure as hell couldn't see Tsunade in the light he had before. He mentally cringed every time someone mentioned hers and his favorite writer's name in the same context. He hadn't taken a mission for over five weeks after his and Sakura's failed book club attempt. He hadn't been able to walk into the Godaime's office without thinking about the one scene from 'Icha Icha Scandal', where Junko walks into his leader's office and takes her on her desk. To put it simply, Kakashi was scared for life.

"Well, today I can confirm that theory. I saw it with my own eyes. My own eyes, Kakashi."

Sakura's fiancé froze. He let go of her body and rolled to lie on his back. The medic sighed, as she closed her eyes, happy that he had given up so easily. She didn't have it in her to put on much of a fight and she knew from experience just how convincing Kakashi could be. Silence followed, as the couple stayed motionless on their bed, before a baritone voice spoke, "So, no sex tonight?"

"No sex tonight," Sakura answered tiredly.

The man nodded.

Kakashi and Sakura didn't sleep together for a week and a half.


	12. Something in Your Mouth, kakasaku T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither do I own the song "Something in Your Mouth" by Nickelback, but I suggest you listen to it while reading.

* * *

**Something in Your Mouth**

Rating: T

* * *

The soft tune of an old song played in the background of the small bar, as a gathering of friends sat together in a booth. A puff of grey smoke, blown by his bearded friend, hazed the silver haired man's vision. It was Friday night and the week had come to an end. Now two mission free days were waiting ahead of the sharingan user. Kakashi let out a small sigh, as he put down his glass of sake on the table. The alcoholic beverage was just what he needed a day like this. The man was bothered. Few knew why, but that didn't hinder them from making things worse for the poor thirty-seven-year-old.

The elusive Copy Ninja of Konoha was plagued by something that hadn't troubled the man since he was in his late teens, which was – if he had to be honest – quite some time ago. The horrifying and huge problem that haunted the man was one that not many people would be disturbed by. Some would actually be pleased with the situation and make the most of it, but Kakashi was not one of those people. And now you might wonder what the problem in question was, so let me tell you.

Kakashi had a crush.

Yes, the powerful and mythical Hatake Kakashi had a crush and it was on no other than his very well achieved and extremely beautiful ex-student, Sakura Haruno. The name sent a thrilling sensation down the man's spine.

She was forbidden fruit. She was off limits. Tsunade would kill him for sure if he tried anything, only she wouldn't and the man knew this very well.

The blonde Hokage had actually confronted him about it, almost scolded him for not asking out her apprentice yet. He should be ashamed. He was an elite shinobi for God's sake. He had already proved that he had the balls to go through with it, so why hadn't he already?

The mockery from his leader hadn't exactly made things easier and the fact that Shizune had overheard and shared the news with her lover and Kakashi's best friend, Genma, didn't exactly make things better. Genma pushed him on the matter every chance he got. 'Come on, Hatake. Grow a pair and get on with it. It's an order from the Hokage.' That was what it usually sounded like these days and Kakashi hated it.

Luckily unknowing, the ninja took a sip from his drink. He didn't know that his two very much in love friends had a third player in the game, one that for sure was the right one to use if they wanted things to go the way they did.

Kakashi didn't know what was coming for him and honestly, he was better off not knowing.

* * *

The sound of shoes hitting against old wood echoed through the small bar. He could hear it. He heard every single little tap of heels against the hard surface. He knew that walk all too well. The clicking sound disappeared and soon it was her voice he heard.

He couldn't hear what she said, but the rise and fall of her conversation was enough to entertain him and to make his heartbeat increase slightly.

A few drinks later, she got up. Kakashi heard rather than saw how Sakura rose from her seat and made her way over to the ladies room. After a few minutes, she walked back into the room again, before she headed for the old jukebox in the corner of the crowded bar.

Her steps sounded confident, more sure of herself than she had only an hour ago. What a little booze could do for you, Kakashi mused. Suddenly she stopped again and from the corner of his eye, he could finally see her.

Sakura wore a short jeans skirt, which hung dangerously low on her narrow hips. She had a plain, black t-shirt on, which showed a fair amount of her cleavage and a pair of high, silver heels, strappy ones, if his eyes didn't deceive him. Her hair wasn't as neat as is usually was and a rim of black brought out the green in her eyes.

She was stunning, even if she sort of resembled a hooker.

Kakashi looked away, despite the voice in his head that told him not to. He didn't want Genma or Asuma to catch him staring, resulting in them bugging him about her for the rest of the evening. They would for sure try to get him drunk off his ass, in hope that he would finally make a move. That was the last scenario the Hatake wanted. When – correction – if he ever acted as his body begged him to, he would make sure to be sober enough to make her come back for more.

The sound of her heels was heard again and so was the beginning of a song, a song that started with a rather machine like sound.

Sakura made her way up on the dance floor. She didn't stop until she was in the middle of it. Whistles could be heard from all over the bar and soon one was heard from the caramel haired man next to him. Kakashi couldn't stand it any longer as curiosity took over. He had to look.

It was a mistake.

A big one.

In the middle of the room, literally in the center of attention, was Sakura. His sweet, sweet Sakura-chan, only she didn't look like herself at the moment, but Kakashi would be lying if he said he minded. He would welcome this side of her anytime.

It wasn't the way she was dressed or the way she had done her makeup. It was the air around her. She was practically glowing, glowing with something that made a warm feeling starting to pool dangerously near Kakashi's belt.

He gulped. He gulped hard.

Sakura was dancing, swaying her hips in perfect rhythm to the music, earning a lot of approval from the non female population of the place. She twirled, but in a very non girly way as she almost hula-hooped around in a circle, letting her hip push out with every move, matching the beat every time. She followed the words of the song, making every move it suggested and just as the song asked of her, Sakura sucked her thumb.

Kakashi watched in awe, completely mesmerized by the way she let the digit move between her lips. He swallowed down forcefully once again, as she added a very sexy and un-Sakura-like smile to it all.

He was done for.

Kakashi couldn't agree more, as the raspy voice of the singer recommended her to have something in-between those ruby lips, as the true pervert inside of him mentioned all the wonderful things she could in fact put in her mouth.

She'd kill him for sure if she knew.

Sakura kept on dancing. The sway of her hips got more intense, almost aggressive and was kicked up a notch as the people of the room cheered her on. Unexpectedly she went down. It happened so fast that Kakashi almost didn't catch it, but he did. Oh, he did.

With the beautiful graze of the kunoichi she was, she bent her knees, almost touching the floor with her nearly showing – and in Kakashi's opinion – gorgeous ass. Agonizingly slow she started go up again, her legs and hips moving a little to her sides as she did, putting out her behind and pushing it out in a jerky movement which she froze quickly, before she got back into her original position.

Kakashi's hand clenched around the edge of the table.

It was hard.

The dance went on like that. Sakura swayed to the music, showed them exactly what she could do with her lovely thumb and threw the crowd her very alluring smile, as she flipped her hair and ran her hands over her body. There couldn't be a single man in the house who didn't want to go home with her tonight.

After what Kakashi could only assume an eternality in hell must have felt like, the song ended and too everyone's disappointment, so did Sakura's performance. She smiled that sweet smile of hers and showed her appreciation by nodding her head, as the shouts and other sounds of liking exploded in the room. Only Kakashi didn't hear it. All he could register with his cruelly tortured brain and over excited body, was the saucy and suggestive wink Sakura threw him, before she walked back to her booth.

Yes, Kakashi was done for.

* * *

As soon as her butt touched the cold wood beneath her, the jutsu lost its hold on her.

She was furious, absolutely furious.

There was no end to her rage.

"Ino!" the now awfully red faced medic hissed. "Have you lost your freaking mind?" Sakura roared, looking at her best or rather former-best-and-soon-to-be-dead friend with a look that made the blonde glad over the fact that the expression 'If looks could kill' was just that, an expression.

"Nope," she mumbled, still a little drowsy from performing her jutsu.

"I hate you," Sakura hissed once more. "God, I hate you."

Ino chuckled. "Aw, Sakura, you won't in a minute. I promise."

"Yes, I will," Sakura growled. "You've embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"Nuh-uh, no way." The platinum blonde smirked. "No one can move like I can. Though it could get a little awkward when Kakashi asks you to dance for him like you just did, but you should have picked up on it, unless you were too busy screaming at me inside your head."

Sakura blushed, furiously so.

She regretted the day she had told Ino about her crush. More than anything, she did. She should have known nothing good could have ever come from it. She should have known. It was Ino she had told after all.

"It's your fault and yours only. Thanks to you, I can't ever show myself in public again."

"Aw, drop it now will you? He loved it. You saw it. I saw it and so did Shika and Chouji. Didn't you?" Ino beamed as she looked over to her boys.

Chouji nodded his head enthusiastically next to her, as Shikamaru just crossed his arms like he usually did and mumbled a low 'troublesome', which was followed by something that sounded awfully alike 'I can't believe the Hokage actually paid us for this'.

"You'll thank me later when you finally get laid. Seriously, Sakura, the fact that you haven't been around since that Hibiki guy, scares me."

Sakura blushed again. "Ino, don't talk about my private life like that. It's none of your business."

"Sure it is," the blonde interrupted. "As soon as Genma and Shizune told me about Kakashi having a thing for you, I had to get on with it. Let's face it, he's not the youngest guy out there and you aren't getting any younger either, not that you're old, I'm just saying, so anyway, when I got the info I knew I had to come up with a plan that'd be good enough to give Neji Hyuga a hard on."

"Kakashi has a thing for me?" Sakura whispered in surprise.

Ino rolled her blue eyes. "Well, duh, Forehead, how thick is that head of yours? He has liked you for months. As far as I know, it could even be longer. Years perhaps. Who knows?"

Sakura was shocked. There was no other way to put it.

Kakashi liked her. The slightly aloof, but still charming, intelligent and unbelievable sexy Kakashi Hatake had a thing for her. Her! She couldn't believe it. It was far too massive for her brain to understand.

"And besides," Ino said, her voice eerily calm, "you know as well as I do that if you had wanted to kick me out of your head, you could have."

Slowly, slightly shuffled steps could be heard and it made Sakura and the others around the table turn their heads. A cheeky smile grew on Ino's lips as she took in her masterpiece.

With his hands pushed deep into his pockets, probably tugging at the fabric of his boxers to keep his sign of appreciation as subtle as possible, came Kakashi. He looked a bit nervous. Small beads of sweat glistered on his forehead.

"Hello," he mumbled. Everyone at the table greeted him warmly, except for Sakura, who was too nervous to speak. She just smiled. If only she knew what reaction it had on Kakashi Jr.

The silver haired man laughed awkwardly before he spoke. "I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Smooth," Ino teased. The pink haired woman shot her a venomous glare.

"Neither did I," Sakura managed to say in a small voice, her previous fierceness gone.

The two really deserved each other. No one should have to put up with such slowness.

The pair stared at each other for almost two minutes without as much moving a muscle. It was almost painful to watch. Ino knew she had to do something about it.

"Well, for God's sake, don't you just sit there. Go. Off you go. Go home, Sakura, and take him with you. I'll crash at Shika's place. And when I get back home, you better be exhausted and it better not be from dancing."

The whole bar was gawking. Ino had misjudged the range of her voice. Kakashi looked as if he was about to die. He was pale as a sheet. The evil snigger in Ino's head said something about his blood moving south and it came with another and even nastier comment, as it took in the horrified and flushed expression on Sakura's face.

Ino smiled. She was such a good friend.


	13. Kiss me, but not for Real, kakasaku T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Kiss Me, but Not for Real**

Rating: T

* * *

I tell myself that I should have known better the minute I sense her presence. I stiffen in my seat, hoping she won't notice. I know it is all bullshit, because I'm well aware of that if I didn't want her to find me, I would have gone somewhere else, somewhere she didn't know I went whenever I wanted to be alone.

The feeling is bittersweet as she sits down next to me at the far end of the bar and orders a drink. I don't speak and neither does she. She is just about to hand the bartender her money, when I find myself sliding a couple of ryo across the counter. I'm as amazed as she is by the action. She gives me a small smile, before pulling back her hand. I tell myself I owed her money anyway.

We drink in silence. Neither knows what to say. She was the one to come here looking for me and therefore, I leave the actions to her. An hour passes and I can no longer see straight. It is time for me to go home. I shouldn't be here. Not like this. Not next to her.

As I'm about to get up, a small but firm grip holds me in place. I turn to look at her, hating the pang of guilt that shoots through my chest. She is crying.

"Don't go. Not yet," she whispers. "I need you to do something for me first. Please." The word of kindness added at the end makes me uncomfortable.

I don't answer her. All I do is stare back at her jade orbs with my mismatched pair, waiting for her to proceed.

As if reading my mind, she continues, "Could you," she hesitates. "Could you kiss me? Just once, I just need to feel it again one last time. I didn't get a chance to-"

Her eyes widen as I stand, about to rush out the door. Her fingers close around my glove clad ones in an attempt to make me stay.

"Kakashi, hear me out, please." There it is again. I hate that word.

I look at her for a moment before I sit down. Her smile is grateful as she too takes her seat. Her fingers do not leave mine.

"I'm sorry," she confesses reluctantly, locking her eyes on the dirty counter in front of us. "I know it's selfish of me, but I had to ask you. I needed to. It's just that, things ended so fast and we were screaming at each other and I didn't want my last memory of you to be that way."

"What do you want?" She is shocked by the sound of my voice.

"I want you to kiss me," she delivers fiercely. Her tears are gone.

"No, I mean, why?"

"Closure."

I sigh, pulling my hand through my hair. "It doesn't work that way, Sakura. Us kissing isn't going to make things easier."

"It will for me," she tries. The young woman seems to grow uneasy under my stare, as she prepares to say what is on her mind. "I can only assume you've moved on by now. After all, you were the one who left-"

"Don't be stupid." My words are harsh and it is obvious they only make her wounds deeper. "Sorry," I mumble. "What I meant to say was, don't think you meant nothing to me. Just because it didn't work, doesn't mean it wasn't special while it lasted."

"Do you still care?" I say her name as to warn her, but she ignores me. "We can make it work."

"No, we can't"

"Yes, we could."

"Stop it. You know as well as I do that we could never work as a couple. What we had wasn't… healthy."

I know she has given up when her eyes drop to the floor. As I notice the slight shake of her shoulders, I'm remembered of one of the many reasons as to why we could never be together. She is ruled by her emotions. I'm glad I have any left.

"I'm leaving," I tell her, but once again she stops me, as her eyes lock with my own.

"Not yet. I need this and I'm not leaving you alone until you give me what I want."

"How romantic of you," I mock, glad that she awards me with a smile. I sigh, as I reach up to pull down my mask, but for a fourth time tonight, her hands shoot out to stop me.

"Leave it on," she orders. "I don't want it to be real."

I frown, confused by her logic, but I decide to go with it either way. She is hesitant as she moves closer to me. I feel the slight shake of her hands, as they close around my neck. The movement is present in her lips the moment they brush against my own. The kiss is sweet despite the tightening in my chest and the faint taste of salt soaking through my mask. I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close to my chest. It is then I realize how much I will miss this. Her.

It feels as if a lifetime has passed when she loosens her hold on me and opens her glistering eyes. Her smile is sad, as she plants a final kiss against my lips, before moving away.

"Thank you," she breathes. The words are barely there.

She leaves without me saying a word to stop her. But I know she feels the weight of my stare, as she walks away. When she is out of sight, I finally relax.

"One more bottle of sake," I tell the man behind the bar, as I slump down in my seat. I can't leave just yet. Not now. Not like this. Not with the memory of her lips still on my mind.


	14. Kept in the Dark, itasaku T

**A/N:** As fanfiction is purely imagination, I ask you to use yours. Characters who are supposed to have passed are now with us, so to say.

For you who feel you've read this before, it's not impossible. I accidentally deleted it and now I'm posting it again.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Kept in the Dark**

Rating: T

* * *

She fell to the ground. Her bruised hands shot out underneath her to keep her face from banging against the bloodied stone floor. She bit back a curse as her weighted turned out to be too much, causing her arms to cave in. The man standing next to her laughed as he dragged a hand through his grey-white hair, sending a chill down her spine. A scream was ripped from her throat as his pale hand grabbed a hold of her locks, letting his fingernails dig into her scalp.

"When I get back, you better talk, bitch."

Another sound of mock amusement escaped the man, as he using chakra threw her back on the ground. Sakura hated the pained whimper that fled her lips, as her fractured ribs made contact with the rock beneath her.

She was kept in the dark. They kept her in the far end of the cave, which served as their hideout. She hadn't eaten or had a drink of fresh water for three days, but thankfully, she wasn't fully dehydrated as the cold mineral room held small pools of condensation.

Sakura wasn't sure how much longer she could stand the torture. She had known Hidan to be a sadist, but to truly learn what the man was capable of made a small voice inside her head beg for the only salvation at hand it knew of. The pink haired woman chuckled as new tears escaped her emerald eyes. She was losing it.

"I can come back at another time if you want to be alone."

Her blood froze.

She didn't dare lift her head. She didn't want to face him. Not like this. Not ever. Never again she had promised herself.

"Sakura, did you hear me?"

She didn't answer him, as she tried her hardest to stop the moisture escaping her eyes. She didn't want to be weak in his presence. She wanted to be strong. She had to be. Not only for her own sake, but for his. _His_. The one that was her world.

A pained cry echoed through the dark space, as a strong set of hands grabbed a hold of shivering, aching shoulders. Sakura couldn't stop her tears now, as she sat exposed in front of him. Bleeding and broken. It was too much. The pain was too much.

A sharp sound rang through her ears and soon her cheek started to hurt. She gasped, trying to get away from him.

"Snap out of it."

"Leave," she tried to roar, but all that came out was a hoarse, broken sob. She hated how small she sounded. "Leave me the hell alone."

"No." His voice was stoic as ever.

"You just said-"

"Look at me, Sakura." She closed her eyes as hard as she could.

A soft sound that could only have been a sigh escaped the man, as his long fingers closed around her jaw. He felt the tremor going through her light frame, as he brought up her face to face his.

"Look at me," he repeated. She didn't move a muscle. "Open your eyes for me, Sakura."

"No," she managed to spit.

"Open them." Harsher this time.

"No." Sakura whimpered as his hold on her tightened. "No more. I can't stand it. Don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you."

"And I won't look at you."

"Sakura." She knew his patience had reached its limit. If she didn't comply, he would open them for her.

The woman took a moment to collect herself. She had to or else she wouldn't be able to do what she knew was inevitable. Slowly she opened her eyes, fighting the hiss that rose as she was forced to move the sore muscles of her face. She was met by a broad, cloak clad chest.

"My eyes are up here," he informed her, but he did nothing to make her meet them. He waited in silence as he watched her. She was such a beautiful woman. It was a pity to see her like this. Especially since it was the first time they met in almost four years. Her appearance was soiled. She was covered in dirt and what he knew to be not only her own blood. Her hair was a mess, seeming to be a muddy brown instead of its natural floral tinge. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and he knew for sure that she had more than one fractured bone hiding beneath her fair, now marred skin. The man loathed the feeling of sympathy that flooded his stomach as he took her in, but it wasn't her rugged façade that bothered him. It was the way her body was set.

The times he had met her, Sakura had always been strong, confident and fierce, walking with her head held high and a frequent, radiant smile glued to her lips. Even on the battlefield her great spirit had showed itself, awaking fear in that of her opponents, but now… she looked as if she had lost all hope, as if she thought she wouldn't make it out of the dark alive.

The worst part was he knew it to be true.

"Please, look at me."

The word of kindness seemed to have shocked her, as she flinched momentarily before sitting still again. The woman jerked once more, as the torso she had locked her eyes on moved and she came eye to eye with a pair of ruby orbs. A ragged breath escaped her. She was about to close her eyes, when a hand with dark painted nails shot out to brush away a strand of her hair.

She froze.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Itachi," she whispered back before swallowing hard.

The older man's mouth twitched as if he was about to smile or speak, but whatever he had intended to do, Sakura stopped him.

"Are you here to kill me or make me talk?" His eyes darkened. "Well?" she pushed when he didn't answer. She had to be crazy to confront a man like him in such a situation, but she didn't care. She would die sooner or later anyway. If it wasn't Hidan's hand that delivered the final blow, the hunger clawing its way through her stomach or the pneumonia burning her lungs would do it. It might as well be Itachi who did it. She was too tired to let it bother her, as dying was the only way out.

"Neither."

The woman groaned, wishing she was able to pull her hair. "Then leave me the fuck alone!"

"No."

"Then can you at least deactivate your eyes? I have nothing to hurt you with. No chakra, no nothing. I don't feel comfortable looking at you with them on."

He made a sound of amusement. "No."

A roar escaped her. "You're infuriating! Just like your stupid brother was."

A sharp sound echoed through the room. Her cheek stung once more.

Sakura fell to the side, unable bite back the scream of pain that was ripped from her. "You son of a bitch, you told me you wouldn't hurt me!"

"Don't talk about my brother."

"I have every right to talk about Sasuke and I may say what the fuck I want about him to anyone I please."

Despite his anger, the dark haired man smiled. He had always admired her courage.

Sakura couldn't meet his eyes. She had to look away.

Silence stretched between them, but she preferred it that way. Hopefully he would get tired of her and leave her to her miserable and unavoidable faith. Sakura should have known better.

"Are you okay?"

She snorted, before letting out an almost ironic sound. "I've been beaten for three days and soon I'll be dead. How the hell am I supposed to be all right?" He didn't say anything to that. He just watched her in silence.

Self-control had never been Sakura's strongest point and soon curiosity took over. She mumbled a curse, as she turned her head to look at him and was met by equally intrigued eyes. Itachi looked exactly the way she remembered him, except for a few additional lines at the corner of his eyes. His hair was a bit longer too, but she knew he had most likely cut it more than once since they last saw each other. Four years was a long time, yet it didn't change the fact that he was beautiful.

"You look horrible."

Emerald greens rolled. "You always knew how to charm a girl."

She was sure he smirked.

He was such a strange man. Sakura knew he had a striking mind, yet he almost never let others know. The months she had spent getting to know him in the past were embroidered into her brain and would forever stay there. Sadly, she thought, forever wasn't a very long time.

"I am going to die here, aren't I?"

"Yes." It was hard for him to say it. She could tell.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he confessed.

"Well, now you have, so off you go. If you could be so kind and drop a kunai on your way out, I would appreciate it. You know, so that I can make my suffering short. We both know that it is the only way I can make any use of it anyway… You could say that you dropped it by accident. No one would question it."

"Don't say that." His words surprised her, raising hope in her crumbling heart.

"Then," she hesitated, "will you kill me? I don't want to die like an animal trapped in a cage." Her breath hitched. "You owe me that."

"I owe you nothing."

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "I saved your life, remember? Or did you forget about that?"

"I haven't forgotten, but I can't. I can't help you in any way, just like you can't help me."

"And yet I did."

"Well, you shouldn't have." The truth hurt her.

"So, it meant nothing to you?" Sakura pushed away the feeling of sadness growing in her chest. She didn't want to feel it and yet she did. She held his gaze, drowning in the overpowering combination of fear and fascination. She knew he could end her within the blink of an eye if he wanted to, but for some reason, she trusted him not to. He owed her not to and honestly, she believed he couldn't.

"You know that isn't true."

"Then help me. You can tell them that I attacked you and that you were defending yourself."

"You don't want to die."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I? Of course I want to live! I have everything to live for, but I will never have a chance to fulfill any of my dreams and you know it as well as I do."

That was when Sakura started to cry, really cry, as it now was tears of sorrow that ran down her cheeks, not those of anger, fear or pain. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to let the wall down. She had to feel human. For one last time, she had to feel everything. She had to feel alive.

"I will never see my parents again or have a stupid cup of tea with Ino on my day off. I won't hang out with Kakashi, as he is just as miserably alone as I am or hear Naruto or Sai argue about something pointless. I won't become head of the hospital or see my friend earn the title of Hokage. I won't get to retire, grow a garden or finally learn how to cook a decent meal." She took a deep, stinging breath, not believing she was about to utter what she knew to come next. She had to say it. She wouldn't hide him anymore. He deserved to be mentioned before she died. He was her everything. "And I won't get to kiss my son goodbye or tell him that I love him, because I'm stuck here with his coward of a father who won't even help me die when I surly will and painfully so." Sakura laughed hysterically, as she looked at Itachi, whose face was the picture of surprised dread. "Now, will you please kill me so that I won't have to live with this knowledge? Or I might have to rip my own heart out using my hands, because it is killing me, Itachi. It. Is. Killing. Me."

The man sat immobile in front of her on the ground, causing her laugh to reach new levels of insanity. She had lost it.

"Oh, yeah. Congratulations! You are a father. Haru will be four next spring. Sorry to have kept you in the dark." The last word was broken. She couldn't keep the act up any longer. She was critically injured and tapped in a foreign country with the enemy, who happened to be no other than the love of her life and the father of her beloved son. Keeping it together under such circumstances wasn't exactly easy, especially when you knew how things would end.

Momentarily, Sakura couldn't help but wish she had been the one to have been kept in the dark, but she hated herself for thinking it even for a second, the moment the memory of downy, raven hair and emerald eyes flashed before her eyes, followed by endless darkness.


	15. Midnight Visitor, kakasaku K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Midnight Visitor**

Rating: K+

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi woke with a start, kunai in hand, ready for whatever it was that had interrupted her much needed sleep. Tsunade had pushed her to her limits, causing Sakura to reach the point where if she was to see another medical supply or training field, she would scream. It was not that she didn't enjoy her work – in truth – she loved it and couldn't see herself doing something other than saving lives or defending her village, but every now and then she needed and deserved a break, just like everyone else.

A loud thud echoed through the apartment, reminding the woman of why she had woken up in the first place. A series of emotions ran though her body, before she settled on the one she recalled as fear. Who or what was behind her door? Who or what had made that sound? Sakura decided it wasn't important. Someone was in her apartment and she needed for that someone not to be.

With the grace of the ninja she was, Sakura got out of bed, moving towards the door with light steps. She cursed under her breath as the floorboards creaked underneath her feet, something it tended to do this time of year, when it was colder than she preferred it to be. As her hand touched the knob that with a single turn would put her face to face with her unknown visitor, a thought hit her.

What if that someone in the other room was the burglar who had broken in to Mrs. Sato's home the week prior? What if it was the same burglar, who had snuck into the poor woman's home just as she had been about to go to bed, had tied her to a chair in the kitchen and put a sock in her mouth before he had gone on a treasure hunt in her jewelry box? Sakura found her heart jammed in her throat, a place the medic knew it didn't belong. It was beating like a jackhammer, fluttering like the heart of a deer caught in the headlights. All of a sudden her hands felt clammy and the fear from seconds ago crept over her once more. Sakura gulped, tightening her grip around the handle, as she took a deep breath, but suddenly, she realized something.

She was Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, a kunoichi known all over the world she lived in as a fighter with unbeatable strength and skills. She was a poison expert who could easily end someone's life with the everyday supplies found in a kitchen, a woman who could crush a mountain with her pinkie – she had nothing to fear from a simple, lowlife burglar.

With her newfound courage, Sakura opened the door and stepped out into her living room. It was dark and quiet, except from the low buzzing of the radiator. It appeared to be empty, until a low groan could be heard from the other side of the couch obscuring her view. Sakura lifted the kunai, putting her arm in the best position for an attack, but the arm soon fell, as she laid eyes on the sprawled form of a man, laying face down on her floor.

The man made a tired and slightly pained noise, as he tried to lift himself up, but groaned loudly in defeat as he slumped back down.

Sakura raised an eyebrow."Kakashi?" Disbelief was evident in her voice, as she let the kunai fall to the floor.

Another sound of discontent escaped the man, as the metallic sound of the weapon hit his ears. He moved his arms in a sluggish manner to cover them, before he mumbled something inaudible.

"Oh, my God, Kakashi! Are you all right?" Sakura hurried over to the man, who protested at first when her hand took a hold of his arm, but went along quietly, as he realized her intension was to help him. The medic hadn't known Kakashi had been away on a mission. She had been so busy down at the hospital she hadn't had a chance to talk to him even once the past few days. How come he hadn't contacted her before he left? The thought left Sakura slightly angered and hurt, but her feelings didn't matter, as Kakashi was injured and in need of her help. "Come on, Kakashi. Let's sit down in the kitchen and I'll-"

"_Shh! Shhh!_"

The shushing caused a frown to grow on the woman's face. "Kakashi, what-?"

"_Shh_, be quiet, _please_," he protested. "You'll wake, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared. "What did you just say?" she asked in confusion.

"Please, don't wake her," he pleaded once more, looking at her with two crimson eyes instead of the usual mismatched pair.

"Are you drunk?" Sakura shouted. He didn't have to answer the question for her to know the answer. Not only were his eyes bloodshot, but he reeked of sake, a sign of that he most likely had been out with Genma again or had yet another one of his silly drinking competitions with Gai.

"Quiet, _please_," the man whimpered, looking around the apartment.

"Kakashi, what the hell is going on?" Sakura demanded. "Why are you here in the middle of the night and why the hell- Wait, are those boxes?" In her small hallway, a pile of boxes had appeared. Some appeared to be half full as others looked much alike the overfed cat two floors down.

The young woman threw the man a questioning look as she placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side. "Well?" she pressed.

A signature eye crease could be seen as Kakashi straightened his back. "Yus," he slurred, pointing his arm in the direction of the cardboard mountains.

"Are they yours?"

Kakashi nodded eagerly at that.

"What are they doing here?" Sakura chuckled.

"Can you keep a secret?" The Copy Ninja whispered as he leaned closer to the pink haired woman. He swayed a little as he did, but steadied himself by putting his arms on her shoulders, one slipped down dangerously close to her breast.

"Okay." Sakura smiled, ignoring the slip. Her anger was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi hooked one of his fingers in his mask, before he pulled it down in a ceremonial manner. "I'm moving in," he announced, a drunken smile glued to his face, "but don't tell Sakura-chan," he urged. "It's a surprise."

An equally silly grin stretched Sakura's cheeks, as her heart suddenly started beating as fast as it had when she thought there was a criminal entering her home in the middle of the night.

Kakashi was moving in. He wanted to live with her.

"I won't," she whispered. Her hand reached out to brush his upper arm. "Do you have any more boxes out there?"

"No, but I have _plenty_ at home." And with that Kakashi turned around, heading towards the hallway with wobbly steps. "I should go and get those."

"No, you can do that tomorrow." Sakura laughed, as she took a hold of him once more.

"No, I want to surprise Sakura-chan in the morning," Kakashi mumbled, as he tried to escape her grip.

"She'll be surprised," Sakura assured him. "Now come to bed. It's late."

Kakashi stared at her. "No, I can't. Sakura will be mad at me if I go to bed with you."

Sakura smiled. "She won't mind. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

A thoughtful expression crept to the man's face and after a few seconds of intense consideration, he nodded his head. Sakura didn't have much time to react before Kakashi hurried past her and in to her bedroom, where he slumped down on the bed with a sound of approval. Sakura followed his lead and smiled as Kakashi's arm snaked around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, causing a small shiver to go though the medic. When the smell registered by the man's numbed senses, he flew up into a sitting position, staring widely at the girl in his arms.

"Sakura?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes?" The woman chuckled. Kakashi was such a cute drunk.

"I'm moving in," he whispered, "but don't tell Sakura. It's a secret."

"I won't," Sakura smiled, kissing his shoulder, before she let her hands comb through his hair. "Go to sleep."

Kakashi didn't say anything, as he snuggled up against his girl and soon his even breaths told her he was asleep.

Sakura hugged herself closer to him as well before she closed her eyes and whispered against the soft material of his shirt. "Good night, roomie."


	16. Late Night Cravings, kakasaku T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Late Night Cravings**

Rating: T

* * *

A warm breeze came through the window, bringing the pleasant scent of summer with it. Slowly a woman stirred on the bed, a small smile forming on her lips, as she felt two strong arms tightening their hold around her waist. It was still dark outside, but Sakura didn't have a clue of what time it was. She had woken up like this more than once during the past few weeks, her body craving something to satisfy itself every single time.

The first time it had been carrots. Sakura had woken up at four in the morning, a silly smile on her lips, as she realized it was the orange vegetable she craved. Kakashi hadn't even been bothered when she had interrupted his sleep, leaving the tight embrace of his arms to fetch her midnight snack. The man had just smiled a small smile of his own, kissed the top of her head and told her that he would get them for her. After all, she was the one who needed to rest.

It had gone on like that. A few times every week, Sakura would wake up and crave something to eat or drink. The pair had gone through a whole list of foods that the mother-to-be wanted, some of them were things the pink haired woman would never ever had considered to eat before, not even for money, but what the baby wanted, the baby got.

Sakura chuckled as she thought about the time she had made Kakashi go get her favorite dumpling long after the shops had closed. He had told her that it was an unreasonable demand and that she would have to wait until the morning, which earned him a smack on the head and a quick lecture that informed him that _he_ was the one who had knocked her up and therefore _he _was the one who better get going or else _he_ would end up sleeping on the couch the next upcoming months. Kakashi had left the bed with a sigh and fifteen minutes later, he had returned with her very reasonable request.

A sudden urge brought the young woman back to her place next to her husband on the bed. An almost feline smirk grew on her lips as she once again stirred on the bed, until she was face to face with a maskless Hatake Kakashi. The man let out a small grunt and rearranged his grip around her in his sleep, placing his hands on the small of her back.

Pleased with their new position, Sakura brought one of her hands from its place on Kakashi's chest, dragging it over toned muscle, until it came to rest at the nape of his neck. A content sigh left the man's lips, as another pair started to brush over his angular jaw line. Slowly the trail of kisses grew and Sakura could feel how the craving that had woken her grew stronger with every brush of lips.

The small hand that had been left on Kakashi's chest, started to roam its way over the kunoichi's favorite part of her partner, his abs. You could grate cheese on them, she mused. Sakura had tried it once, but that was a whole other story.

A throaty groan could be heard from the man, as a kiss was planted on the sensitive skin below his ear. Sakura smirked and continued her coaxing. The hand between the two grew bolder and bolder with every caress and soon it was touching the hem of a black pair of boxers. The hand lowered itself, causing the pink haired woman to bite her lower lip, feeling the thrill over that she soon would-

"That's enough."

Sakura took in a chocked intake of breath, as a tight grip appeared around her wrist.

"Kakashi," she whined.

The man sighed. "No, Sakura."

"But-"

"No buts. It's almost four in the morning and I'm meeting my genins in less than three hours."

"They can wait," Sakura insisted, as she leaned in to kiss Kakashi's firm lips.

"Baby, I said no."

The woman let out a low growl. "I'm horny."

Kakashi smiled. "I've noticed."

"Please."

"No begging."

"Pretty please. We'll make it a quickie," she whispered as she made another attempt to kiss the man, but once again she was blocked.

"Sakura."

The woman groaned loudly in frustration and came to rest on her back with her hands fisting her hair. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Sakura spat.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to sleep."

"…"

Another sigh left the man's lips, as he shuffled closer to his wife. He lifted his arm and placed it over her rounded stomach, before hugging her close. Sakura stiffened.

"Kakashi, you better let go of me or I'll rape you."

The man bit down on his tongue. This was no time for laughing. "No, you won't," he assured her.

"Yes, it's all your fault!" she accused him.

"Nuh-uh, we made this baby together, remember?"

"Please don't remind me. It's not helping."

Kakashi chuckled. "Sorry," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

The woman turned her head, hoping for another one, but ended up throwing her husband a glare instead, when he didn't oblige.

"Just try to sleep, Sakura."

"It's easy for you to say. Your back isn't hurting and you aren't feeling like a starved cat in heat."

"Do you want me to rub your back for you?" Kakashi figured that easing her pain a little was the least he could do and if he did, it would possible cause his wife to fall asleep again, so that he too could go back to his. The green glare softened and seconds later Sakura turned to her side. A content sigh left her lips, as a big hand started to rub small circles on her lower back, pressing with the perfect pressure.

"Is that nice?"

"Mhm," she hummed, fisting her hands in the sheets.

"Good. Try to sleep now."

Sakura nodded her head. She would follow his advice and do just as he had said and try to sleep, with him.

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to follow his own advice, as he kept on rubbing his poor wife's back. Slowly sleep came over him, but suddenly a silver eyebrow arched, as a low moan came from the woman in front of him. Sakura hadn't given up. Kakashi smirked, he was a man with a frightening strong willpower and he didn't give in easily. Sure he had given in to Sakura five years ago when she was his nineteen-year-old ex-student and it had turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to the man, but this time, he wouldn't. Well, not without a fight at least. He decided to ignore his wife's attempt and continued with his task of easing her pain. The Copy Ninja felt the urge to laugh, when the small behind of his Cherry Blossom suddenly pushed against him and slowly started to rub itself against his crotch.

"Sakura," he said in a tired and stern tone.

"What?" she asked innocently, as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Stop it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Why not?" she whined once again in defeat.

"I've already told you. I have to be up soon and I'm tired."

"You've already wasted ten minutes fighting me. Come on, please. All I need is a few more," she cooed and turned around to face him.

"No."

"Please."

He didn't answer.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed as she hit her small hands against his chest.

"Hitting me won't get you anywhere, Sakura."

"It's has worked before," she said in a knowing tone, causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Well, it won't now," he stated in a voice that told her it was pretty much final. He knew that it would most likely put an end to all this, but he had no idea Sakura would react the way she did.

"You're so mean," she said in a small voice, her lower lip trembling.

'Oh shit.' "Don't cry-"

"Fuck you," the pregnant woman sobbed. "You think I'm fat."

'Where the _hell_ did that come from?' "No, I don't. Sakura-"

"No. I hate you!"

Kakashi started at the woman with great confusion and mild horrification, as she turned around from him once again. He was screwed. Sakura's sobs came and went with the small jerks of her shoulders and soon Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, don't cry," he pleaded and snuggled up against her back.

"I hate you," Sakura whispered between her shaky breaths.

"No, you don't. You love me and I love you."

"No. You made me like this. It's your fault that I'm obese, hormonal and ugly."

"You're none of those things," he assured her, as he planted small kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not," he whispered, rubbing his hand over her right thigh, hoping that the caresses would get him out from the doghouse.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're beautiful."

"You think so?" she whispered before slowly turning around again.

"Yes," he smiled as he leaned in to plant a small kiss on her nose. A wave of surprise spread though him, as a pair of hungry lips crashed against his own. Finding himself disabled for a second or two from the shock, it took some time before Kakashi could make an attempt to stop his girl.

"Sakura," he warned.

"Shut up," she insisted, before she once again captured his lips with her own.

Kakashi groaned as a bare leg was brought over his hip and pulled him forward with strong determination.

"I said-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

The man didn't have much of a chance to complain further, as a small pair of hands grabbed a hold of his ass and slender hips pushed against his own.

"Sakura, bullying me into sleeping with you won't work," he mumbled against her lips.

"Yes, it will," she panted in-between kisses. "It has worked two times this week already."

Kakashi stopped the urge to laugh once again. He had known all along where this would lead and he had enjoyed every minute of her struggle. He was sure that she would hit him if she knew, but he loved the new cravings her hormones had brought on and he wouldn't hesitate a second to help her fulfill a single one of them.

"Sakura, I need to be up in-"

"Shut up. You're hard." The statement was proved to be accurate, as small hand grabbed a hold of the object in question.

Kakashi smirked. Who was he to argue with that?


	17. Keep it Down, naruino T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Keep it Down**

Rating: T

* * *

"Hey, get back here."

It was impossible for me to stop the smile forming my lips. "I have to go," I mumbled, my back turned to him in order to hide the giddiness he inflicted on me.

"Not for another hour and a half, you don't."

A yelp escaped me, as a tanned arm snaked around my middle, pulling me back into bed. I laughed, trying to push him away as he started planting light kisses all over my skin.

"Stop it. It tickles!" Despite my protest, the light torture continued and it only got worse as his fingers got in the game, playing the music that was my screams of submission, as long digits ghosted against my ribs.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, not quite breaking out, as he hid his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. There was a sudden flutter in my stomach.

"Keep it down," he mumbled. I felt him smile against my skin. "The neighbors will think that you're dying or something."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you tried to tickle me to death."

He scoffed, pulling me closer to his side.

The air around us was peaceful. His fingers played in my locks, as my own traced the lines of his arm. The only sound breaking that of the night was our breathing.

"You should keep it down more often."

"What?" I was half asleep, slowly lulled to rest by the steady beating of his heart. If I didn't make an effort to stay awake, I would soon fall asleep in his arms.

"Your hair. I like it down."

I grinned, pressing my face against his chest further to hide the blush painting my cheeks.

"I really, _really_ like it down…"

"Don't even think about it. I'm too tired," I warned, my tone playful, as I pushed away the hand traveling lower on my waist.

"Oh, come one. It's not my fault you're so damn sexy."

"Naruto." This time I wasn't playing, but evidently, he didn't get it, as his answer was in a mock tone.

"Ino-chan," he teased, pulling me in for another kiss. I couldn't resist his action, answering the touch of lips as fiercely as he initiated. The pout that appeared on his lips was priceless when I pushed him down before getting off the bed to get dressed once more.

"Seriously? You got me all hard and now you're leaving me hanging? It's so not fair!" He whined, rolling to hide his face in the pillow beneath him. A groan escaped him as the evident bulge in his boxers made contact with the mattress.

"Nothing is _hanging_, Naruto. And for the record, you did that all on your own, big guy." I laughed as I buttoned the last button of my blouse, walking over to plant a final kiss in his unruly crown of gold.

He turned to peek at me from underneath his arm, a smile forming on his lips. My hair was still thrown to the side, flowing freely over my shoulder.

"Next time, Naruto," I whispered, killing the smile threatening to emerge, as I pushed a loose, platinum strand behind my ear, before rubbing his back, "try to keep it down."


End file.
